


Having fun on the bus

by katychan666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Eruriren - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, sex on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, Erwin and Eren are driving back home from a long day at school. What happens when one of them wants to have a little bit of fun on their way back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having fun on the bus

**Author's Note:**

> A modern AU fanfiction.  
> Levi and Eren are college students, Eren is a high school student  
> A plotless, shameless smut again
> 
> Enjoy?

Levi, Erwin and Eren were sitting at the back of the bus, driving back home from school. Levi and Erwin were college students, meanwhile their friend Eren was still in high school. Since it was already past midnight, the bus was almost empty and the bus driver decided to turn off the lights, which seemed like a stupid idea to Levi, who was completely exhausted from the whole day of being in school. Because it was really warm and dark, he knew that he was going to fall asleep.

Levi yawned and looked at his right, where Eren was sitting. The teen had his eyes tightly closed and his mouth slightly opened, snoring quietly. He chuckled to himself and then shook his head. Eren looked adorable when he was sleeping. When he turned to the other side to face Erwin, he could see that the other one was still awake and was curiously looking back at him. Levi flinched when he noticed the intense stare and he quickly looked down, a faint blush welcoming his cheeks. It wasn’t long since he and Erwin started dating and Levi still felt a bit awkward around the older one.

After a minute or so, Levi just shrugged and stopped thinking. He leaned his head back, sighed and allowed himself to close his eyes because he knew that there was still quite a long way before coming home, so he might as well make the best of the time with catching some much needed sleep. He could feel his body slowly getting lighter and bus’s slow driving was making him feel more and more sleepy. That was until he felt a hand against his thigh and he almost jumped from shock.

Levi’s eyes snapped open and when he noticed Erwin’s hand moving up and down his thigh, he frowned and looked back up at Erwin, who had a smirk plastered over his face. Levi swallowed thickly and he felt how his heart started beating faster. Erwin was usually quiet and calm around others, but when they were together his behaviour changed like that and it really scared Levi. He didn’t usually mind it because he found it extremely sexy when Erwin was whispering dirty things into his ears, while fucking him senseless. But it was different this time! They were in public, on a freaking bus! What if someone caught them?!

“Erwin, stop it,” whispered the younger one and tried to get Erwin’s hand off of his thigh. However, he wasn’t really successful at that.

“Why?” asked Erwin teasingly into Levi’s ear, gently biting and sucking onto his earlobe. “You are feeling it already, aren’t you? You dirty slut,” went on by saying Erwin and Levi gasped at the feeling, arousal spreading through his body.

The wet sensation of Erwin’s tongue tickling against Levi’s ear was making his body react to Erwin’s touches more and more even though Levi tried to tell himself that it wasn’t right of them to be doing something like that on a bus. When Erwin called him a slut, Levi felt how another wave arousal shot right through his length and he was rock hard in a second, making Erwin let out a quiet chuckle of amusement.

“Hard already?” whispered Erwin when he noticed the bulge in Levi’s jeans. “I haven’t touched you yet properly, but you are feeling it this much already. Damn Levi… you are so hot,” cooed Erwin against Levi’s ear.

“Stop it,” said Levi, even though he didn’t really want to stop. There was still a quiet voice present in his head, which was telling him that it was wrong. But he wished that he knew how to shut it up. “Seriously… what do you think you’re going?”

“I’m horny,” announced Erwin and smirked when Levi looked away angrily. “Come on, let’s fuck. Don’t be such a pussy.” The older one then slid his fingers up, brushing them ever so lightly against Levi’s still clothed erection. Levi arched his back at the touch, wanting to get even more friction. Erwin pressed his palm harder against Levi’s groin and he pushed his lips together, because he knew that he needed to be quiet.

“Erwin,” moaned Levi and that was when Erwin finally leaned in and captured their lips into a kiss. Erwin didn’t hesitate to deepen their kiss by slightly tilting his head to the side and pushing his tongue into Levi’s mouth, who was more than eager to accept him. When something wet and hot entered Levi’s mouth, he let out a gasp and melted against Erwin’s body. He clutched the older one’s shirt as their tongue battled for dominance, which Erwin won. Levi didn’t really care and he surrendered completely to his lover.

Erwin smirked when he noticed that and he pushed Levi harder against the bus seat. His hands started roaming all over Levi’s body and Levi shuddered when Erwin lifted his shirt up and slid his fingers underneath it. As they continued to kiss each other, Erwin’s fingers started drawing uneven patterns all over Levi’s chest and stomach. Levi opened his eyes when he felt how Erwin’s fingers gently grazed over his nipple and then gently squeezed it.

“Fuck,” said Levi, who had completely forgotten where they were. “So good, Erwin. More, oh god please more,” pleaded Levi.

“Shh, you need to be a little quieter,” said Erwin and chuckled. “It seems like you’ve forgotten where we are. Or is it that you want us to get caught? It would turn you on, wouldn’t it? People looking at you, while having my cock filling you up,” whispered Erwin and Levi blushed into deeper shades of red.

“What?” said Levi, trying to be as quite as he possibly could. He wanted to get irritated and angry with Erwin, but he couldn’t. His body craved release too much and at that point Levi was ready to do anything only so that Erwin could please him. He would never admit it out loud, but the chance of getting caught was making him aroused even more than usual. “Shut up,” he then said when he noticed the way Erwin had been looking at him.

“Oh nothing,” said Erwin innocently. “I was just thinking of how hot it would be if we’d actually do it here. What do you say? Nobody is watching, plus most of the people are sitting in the front of the bus.” Erwin then lifted Levi’s leg a little bit and ran his fingers down Levi’s erection, stopping his finger against Levi’s entrance. Even though Levi was still wearing clothes, he could still feel it. He pressed his lips together when Erwin pressed his fingers harder against that spot and then slowly started moving them into a rubbing motion.

“Erwin, I-” said Levi and then pressed a hand against his mouth, because he didn’t want to be too loud. God he wanted it and he knew too well that Erwin knew that as well. Fucking Erwin Smith! Erwin then suddenly remembered that Eren was still there and his head snapped to his right in panic. To his luck, Eren was still asleep.

“Don’t worry about Eren,” said Erwin softly. “He is still asleep, see? So there’s no problem. Come on,” he then said, took Levi’s hand into his own and placed between his legs, trying to show him how much he needed that as well. Levi’s heart skipped a beat when his hand was placed against something hard and he swallowed thickly and looked up, into Erwin’s eyes.

“Okay,” said Levi, because he reached his limit as well. He couldn’t wait until they got home anyway.

“Hmm, you are so good,” purred Erwin into Levi’s ear, making shivers run up his spine and he let out a deep breath. He looked around again, just to make sure that nobody was really paying attention to them. There was someone sitting not too far from them, but the person seemed to be asleep as well and Levi let out a small sigh of relief. “Come here then,” said Erwin and pointed to his lap.

A playful smirk came upon Levi’s lips and he slowly climbed on top of Erwin, so that they were facing each other. Paranoid, Levi turned around again and he could feel that his heart was racing again, both from excitement and fear of getting caught. His observing was soon interrupted when Erwin grabbed his chin and yanked his head, forcing him to look back at him.

“Stop looking around and pay attention only to me,” hissed Erwin and Levi quickly nodded, chuckling at the same time because he had no idea that it bothered the older one that much. “Good,” then said Erwin, when he finally got Levi’s full attention. “Now kiss me.”

“Sure,” said Levi, licked his lower lip before finally pressing his lips over Erwin’s. Erwin started soon exploring and tasting the warmth of Levi’s mouth, while the other one was trying to keep up with his fast and passionate kisses that were leaving him dizzy and light headed, but Levi liked the feeling of that. Levi placed his hands on top of Erwin’s chest and then slowly slid them down, stopping them on his stomach before moving them back up.

Levi loved touching and exploring Erwin’s perfect body. He could feel that the other one must’ve liked it because Erwin’s heart beat became rapid and his breathing fastened. Levi smiled to himself, teasingly rolling his hips, earning a sudden gasp from Erwin. The younger one chuckled and continued moving his hips, rubbing himself against Erwin’s erect member.

“Fuck, Levi… slow down a little bit,” whispered Erwin and chuckled when Levi gave him a confused look. “Don’t make me come yet,” he then added and smirked when he saw that Levi rolled his eyes.

“Then quit wasting the time and,” said Levi, making a short pause. “Fuck me already.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” cooed Erwin against Levi’s lips. “Now stand up for me.”

Levi did as he was told to and almost yet out a loud yelp of surprise when Erwin quickly undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them down to his knees. Erwin licked his lower lip and proceeded by sliding Levi’s underwear down as well. His mouth watered when he saw Levi’s leaking erection and Erwin’s fingers went around it immediately, stroking him a few time, before running his thumb over the tip of it, making Levi moan quietly.

“Shh, you need to be quiet,” said Erwin and Levi nodded, the embarrassment kicking in again. “Now get on your fours,” ordered the older one and Levi frowned.

“How the fuck do you expect me to do that?!”

“Easily,” answered Erwin. “Put your arms here,” he said and pointed to his lap. “And your legs will be here,” he added and pointed to the seat next to him, which was empty.

Levi looked at Erwin completely horrified. There was no way that he was going to do that! If Eren happened to wake up when he would see his… Nope, he was not going to do it! “No, come on. Eren is sitting right there,” he said and pointed to the sleeping teen. “Do you really expect me to shove my ass right in front of his face?!” Levi then sat down, next to Erwin and looked at Eren again, who was soundly asleep on his right.

Erwin frowned and gave Levi an annoyed look. “You don’t wanna do it? That’s a pity. I guess we’ll have to wait until home, huh?” asked Erwin and started stroking Levi’s cock again, his hand moving in fast and sharp motions. Levi bit his lower lip hard, in attempt to muffle his moans. Erwin let out an amused chuckle and slowed down the pace of his hand. “But it looks like you can’t wait anymore, huh?”

“Erwin-ah, I can’t… please,” pleaded Levi quietly and pressed a hand against his mouth when Erwin gave his cock a teasing squeeze at the tip. In panic that he had been too loud, Levi looked around the bus, but luckily no one really noticed what had been going on. “O-okay, I’ll do as you say,” finally said Levi and Erwin gave him a victorious smirk.

Careful not to wake Eren up, Levi slowly got onto his knees, while placing his head on Erwin’s legs. He then took a deep breath in and slowly moved a bit forward and then slowly lifted himself on his knees, supporting himself on his elbows. Erwin, who found himself trapped between the bus seat and Levi’s body, licked his lower lip and glanced at Eren, who slowly moved his head a little bit and his smirk grew.

“Suck them,” ordered Erwin and pushed two of his fingers in front of Levi’s mouth. Levi was sure that he was going to melt at that spot and he gladly took the fingers into his mouth, eagerly sucking on them. He slowly bobbed his head up and down and let out a quiet moan as his tongue circled around Erwin’s long, slender fingers.

Erwin felt how he grew even harder when Levi proceeded with licking and gently nibbling on his fingers. He imagined that Levi was sucking him somewhere else and he then impatiently took his fingers out of the younger one’s mouth. “That’s enough,” he whispered and brought his fingers to Levi’s entrance. Levi let out a quiet whimper when Erwin’s fingers were pressed against that place and he wished that Erwin could move faster.

“You are twitching down here,” whispered Erwin and pressed his fingers harder against Levi’s entrance, but not pushing them in quite yet. “You want it so bad?” mocked Erwin and chuckled when Levi nodded.

“Yes, I need it so please just do it already,” said Levi, who couldn’t wait anymore.

“You are such a slut, Levi… so needy for my cock,” said Erwin and Levi let out a small gasp. Yes, he definitely loved Erwin’s dirty talk.

Erwin felt how something moved on his right again and he quickly looked there, noticing that Eren moved again. An amused smirk came upon his lips. Was the other one awake? He slowly pushed one finger inside of Levi, his eyes never breaking contact from Eren’s face. When a finger entered Levi, he let out a barely audible hiss, but it was enough to give Eren away. Erwin noticed how the teen licked his lower lip, his eyebrows raised and even though his eyes were still closed, it was pretty obvious that he was awake. He chuckled, because he knew that it was going to get even more fun.

He then turned his head around, paying more attention to his boyfriend. When he added another digit in, Levi arched his back and bit back a moan. God, it felt amazing and he almost forgot how to breathe when Erwin’s finger came in contact with his sweet spot, hidden deep inside of him. When Erwin crooked his fingers, Levi swore that he saw stars and he knew that he was close to coming. Just as he was about to turn around and tell the other one to hurry up, Erwin leaned down and whispered something into his ear that made all of the colour disappear from Levi’s face.

“Levi, I have to tell you something,” said Erwin and made a short pause. “I am afraid that someone had been watching us this entire time.”

“What?” snapped Levi and lifted his head. “W-who?”

“It’s just Eren, don’t worry too much about it,” said calmly Erwin and slowly slid his fingers out of Levi. “Now let’s get the kid a show that he’ll never forget. What do you say?” whispered Erwin into Levi’s ear.

Levi turned around and saw that Erwin was right. Even though it was really dark, Levi could still see a very visible bulge in Eren’s pants. No matter how wrong the situation was, Levi still found it extremely hot and he finally decided to stop worrying about Eren catching them.

“You are right,” whispered Levi and turned to Erwin, having a playful smirk on his lips. He then quickly took his jeans and underwear of completely and then Erwin turned a little bit, so that he leaned back against the window and he quickly undid the button of his jeans and pulled his own hard member out of his jeans, making Levi’s heartbeat fasten with excitement. Levi then crawled really close to Eren and placed a kiss onto his lips. “We know that you are awake, Eren. You can open your eyes and watch if you wanna,” whispered Levi and moved back to Erwin again.

“Now come on, Levi, ride me,” said Erwin playfully.

Levi looked around one last time and then finally climbed on top of Erwin, so that both of them were facing Eren. That time, they both saw that the flushed teen had his eyes opened and he was watching their every move. Levi then sent him a wink and Eren slowly moved closer to them. Levi then slowly lifted himself up a little bit, took Erwin’s member into his hand and slowly positioned himself on top of it, slowly sliding down it. When something much bigger than fingers entered Levi, he bit the insides of his cheeks, to keep himself silent. After a while, Erwin was fully seated inside of Levi.

“Eren come closer,” said Erwin and watched how Eren flinched when his name was called.

“Now, come on we aren’t angry with you,” whispered Levi, his voice shaking ever so slightly. “We’ll just have some fun together, what do you say? You want to come as well, right? It looks so uncomfortable,” went on by saying Levi and Eren slowly nodded and he swallowed thickly, finally moving closer to the other two.

“This is so hot,” blurted out Eren.

“It is and it can be even hotter,” said Erwin, making new wave of arousal spread throughout the teen’s body. “You can move now,” he then ordered to Levi, who nodded in agreement and then slowly started lifting himself up and down.

Eren’s eyes widened as he continued looking at the two of them and he touched himself through his jeans and allowed himself to let out a quiet moan. “Levi,” said Eren, who was completely fascinated by the sight in front of him.

“Y-yeah?” asked Levi quietly, having quite a hard time with being quiet as he continued to bounce up and down on Erwin’s cock. His prostate was being hit dead on and he swore that he saw stars when Erwin grabbed his hips and started thrusting harder and rougher into him. “D-do you like what you see, Eren?”

“Fuck yeah,” whispered the youngest one.

“S-suck me then,” pleaded Levi and Eren didn’t need to be told twice. His fingers went around Levi’s cock and stroked it a few times before he lowered himself down and took Levi inside of his mouth. Levi gasped at the sudden sensation and roughly tugged on the teen’s hair, pushing himself even further inside.

Eren’s eyes widened when he felt Levi’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he somehow managed to restrain himself from gagging. Erwin smirked at the sight in front of him and he felt how Levi even tightened around him. He fastened the movement of his hips and a loud moan escaped Levi’s lips as he was being fucked into oblivion. He didn’t even care anymore. It felt so damn good and he didn’t even care about other people there.

Eren took Levi out of his mouth and went up, placing his hand against Levi’s mouth, who was a moaning and shivering mess by then. However, Eren’s had was soon replaced by his mouth as he tried his best to muffle Levi’s moans of pleasure by the deep kiss. His hand then went back down again and started stroking Levi even faster.

Levi felt burning heat and sweet numbness spreading from his lower half throughout his entire body and he felt how Erwin swell even more inside of him. He knew that he was close and so was Erwin.

“Levi, fuck, I am so close… god so close,” whispered Erwin and dug his fingers deeper into Levi’s sides.

“Me too,” whispered Levi against Eren’s lips. “Eren, you are doing so good… Fuck it, I am coming,” said Levi when the pleasure finally became overwhelming for him and he threw himself around Eren’s neck, hiding his face into the crook of his neck as he came. Erwin felt how Levi became even tighter when he came and he slammed into his lover one last time, before coating Levi’s insides with his own load.

Levi then slowly climbed down and slowly got onto his seat, his body still shivering. Erwin pulled some wipes from his bag, so that the two of them could clean themselves up. Then they dressed and leaned back against the seats, still breathing fast and uneven. They rested for a few seconds, before Levi got up and noticed that Eren still had a small problem in his own pants. A playful smirk came back upon his lips.

“Eren, you still haven’t come,” whispered Levi. “Don’t worry, I'm here to make it all better,” he then added and Eren’s heart started beating faster.

“What should I do?” asked the teen awkwardly.

“Just sit back and enjoy yourself,” commented Erwin as he came closer as well.

“Okay,” said Eren and slowly sit back.

Erwin and Levi exchanged playful looks, before going closer to Eren. Erwin was the one who slowly lifted the teen’s shirt up and he chuckled when Eren let out a surprised whimper. He then lifted his shirt a little bit higher and placed his fingers against Eren’s hot skin. Eren shuddered under Erwin’s touch, making his smirk grow even bigger. He then leaned in a little bit closer and started planting feather light kisses all over Eren’s chest and stomach.

Levi just stared at his boyfriend and the teen for a couple of seconds, before making a move on Eren as well. He placed both of his on Eren’s thighs and started gently pressing his fingers into them, making sure that Eren felt his every touch. The teen’s body lit up like a candle when he felt another pair of hands touching him and his eyes snapped back open, only to see Levi lowering himself onto his knees and Eren gulped, knowing what was going to happen and honestly, he couldn’t wait for it.

Erwin’s tongue was doing wonders against Eren’s chest and the oldest one chuckled when he felt how fast Eren’s heart was beating. Just to make sure that they really weren’t watched by anyone, Erwin took another glance at the bus and to his luck, no one had been looking at them. He smiled to himself and then started paying attention to Eren again. Erwin ran his tongue over one of Eren’s hardened nipples, while gently grazing his thumb over the other one.

Eren pressed his lips together and he slowly closed his eyes again. Levi continued by pulling Eren’s jeans and pants down, excitement filling his eyes when he saw Eren’s hard member in front of him. He didn’t waste any time and he quickly took Eren fully into his mouth, making the teen almost stop breathing at the process.

“Levi, this is amazing,” whispered Eren and Erwin chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“I know, right? Levi’s blowjobs are the best,” said Erwin and moved his lips to Eren’s exposed neck, licking it a few times before sucking on it hard, making the teen let out another quiet moan.

Levi smirked and then started bobbing his head up fast. He hummed, sending pleasurable vibrations down Eren’s cock and the teen couldn’t control himself anymore, because it was too much. Having Erwin suck his neck so intensely and Levi kneeling in front of him and sucking him off was too much for Eren and before he knew it, he spilled his seed inside of Levi’s mouth, whose eyes widened from surprise when the hot liquid was spilled at the back of his throat. Still, he made sure that he drank all of it.

“Wow, I don’t want to make you angry, but that was fast,” mocked Levi and earned a dirty look from the teen. “I am disappointed.”

“Shut up,” said Eren annoyed and flushed into deep shades of red.

“Come on let him be, Levi,” said Erwin. “The kid couldn’t help himself, right?” he asked and looked at Eren, who quickly nodded.

After a few more minutes of driving, it was finally the time for them to get off of the bus. They slowly stood up when the bus started slowing down and made their way to the front of it. The three of them noticed that the bus driver was glaring at them and they quickly looked down. Fuck, he knew didn’t he?!

“Do it somewhere else next time, not on my fucking bus!” said the man, annoyed when the trio got outside. “Fucking kids these days, screwing everywhere!”

All three of them stayed quiet and waited for the bus to drive away. When they were finally alone, they burst into laughter.

“Hey wanna come at my place?” suddenly asked Levi. “I want round two,” he then announced and Erwin was immediately standing next to him.  
“You are invited to join us too, Eren,” said Erwin and Eren eagerly nodded. The three of them then went to Levi’s place, where they had a second… and a third round too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it, lol xD  
> That's all that I can say  
> Hopefully it was okay~


End file.
